


Puppy?

by shinebrightlikeabean



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Grummy and Jelous Isak, M/M, Romance, friends - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeabean/pseuds/shinebrightlikeabean
Summary: Isak caresses Even's face who lets out a sigh of content his eyes slowly open "Good morning" his voice raspy from sleep "Morning" Isak whispers back still tracing his finger along his cheek "Do you do that a lot?" there eyes meet Isak raises an eyebrow Even smirks at that and lets out a yawn "Do what?" Isak's hands slips down to his waist pulling them closer together "Stare" Isak doesn't say anything but bring there lips together in a soft kiss. Even smiles into it and deepens there kiss. Tongues sliding together he wraps his arms around his neck.





	

Isak wakes up to Even's sleepy snores in his ear arms wrapped around his waist protectively he leans back against Even's chest. Sun peaking through the light blue curtains. Chest moving against his back in rhythm with his breathing. Isak turns in Even's arms facing him arms tightening pulling him closer he sighs leaning in kissing Even's forehead pulling back trailing his fingers along his cheek tracing his freckles. Even sleepy leans into Isak's hands.

Isak caresses Even's face who lets out a sigh of content his eyes slowly open "Good morning" his voice raspy from sleep "Morning" Isak whispers back still tracing his finger along his cheek "Do you do that a lot?" there eyes meet Isak raises an eyebrow Even smirks at that and lets out a yawn "Do what?" Isak's hands slips down to his waist pulling them closer together "Stare" Isak doesn't say anything but bring there lips together in a soft kiss. Even smiles into it and deepens there kiss. Tongues sliding together he wraps his arms around his neck.

Even pulls back "I love you" he mumbles against his lips forgetting there earlier conversation "I love you to" before bringing there lips there lips back to one another's before the door slams open and a puppy comes running in and jumps onto 'there' bed immediately snuggling up to Even. Isak frowns before yelling "ESKILD!" Even just sits there petting the pet husky in his own world "Awe he's adorable" He ignores Even then Eskild comes running in and sighs with relief.

"Missing something" Eskild jumps onto the bed Isak throws his head back in frustration wondering how and why Eskild had managed to get a dog a specially a husky "Eskild first we can't have a pet let alone a husky second this bed isn't made for four" Eskild gives a disapproving look at Isak's reasoning "Isak stop being moody I found him on my way home from work I couldn't just leave him he was a mess when I seen him"

Eskild strokes his head "He likes you" Even smiles "Good I like him to" Even meets Isak's eyes the puppy snuggling up between them. He tries Isak shakes his head "No he just likes snuggling up to my boyfriend" he couldn't believe he was being jealous of a puppy "Awe is someone jealous" Eskild just has to tease "NO! and we can't keep him" they couldn't have a puppy they'd have to feed him and takes him on walks and with school he just knew Eskild would make him take the puppy on walks especially since he has work.

"Why not Noora and Linn agreed" He whines upset then he looks at Even for some help "No your not using my boyfriend against me it's just to much responsibility and I don't have time to look after a dog with school" he leans back defeated Isak looks to the cute puppy "You wouldn't be looking after him all the time we'd take turns please Isak? Even?" Even sits up shocked Eskild has asked him.

"Your asking me?" He didn't live there well technically he did "Because you live here as well most of the time" Even runs his fingers through the soft fur of the husky's head. The puppy leans in further into Even's hands Isak gives him a look "It wouldn't be so bad" he tries to reason with his boyfriend attached to the new found puppy.

"Fine when he becomes to much....." he doesn't have time to finish when Eskild throws his arms around Isak in a bone crushing hug "Isak I love you" he gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Isak wipes his face groaning a 'really' "Great Eskild now if you wouldn't mind can I resume cuddling my boyfriend" Eskild laughs jumping up "Good luck with that now you have competition" he shuts the door. Dam dog Isak thought sinking back down into the covers.

"You'll love him eventually just like me" Isak agrees with a sure Even leaves later that day only to return from his parents to find Isak and the puppy in bed. The husky's face in his neck and the rest of his body around the back of his neck. He smiles at the sight grabbing his phone snapping a couple of photo's. Grinning as he sets his lock screen before climbing into bed.

 


End file.
